Relieving a Pain in the Neck
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Jocu and his brothers help Rachel and Sasha loosen the old neck muscles.


**Here's a story idea of mine brought to life by guestsurprise and myself! Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel and Sasha were having a tough time resting because they had been overworked. Well, overworked was an understatement. They felt like passing out!

"Sasha, you ok?" Rachel asked.

"No. My whole body hurts." Sasha said.

"Mine too. I really need some rest after that work out and cleaning out the yard." Rachel said.

"Me too," Sasha said.

Both girls collapsed under the strain and fell out on the bed. Jocu and his brothers had just gotten back from the from a mission and heard both girls sighing out in slight discomfort.

"What's wrong with them?" Vivo asked curiously.

"It appears they are suffering from pain," Blithe said, now stretching.

"Those girls. They look out for so many and never for themselves," Amio said.

"I think they need lesson in relaxing honestly." Jape said, now sitting and crossing his legs.

"Sounds like another Lauhinian we know," Jest smirked, now glancing at Jocu.

"I cannot help that I am a hard worker," Jocu shrugged as he winked at his brothers. They all shared a chuckle and then glanced at each other.

"What do you say we bring them in and take a look at them?" Vivo said.

"I agree, but look at them. It don't think their entire bodies are the issue," Jocu said.

"Yes, it appears their necks are the primary source of their discomfort," Jest said. Jest knew a lot about the human body and was the oldest so he was a great source of knowledge.

"Oh! I can create a potion they can wipe on their necks," Jovi said.

"No. A simple potion will not do. What about an old-fashioned massage. I am very experience with making women feel better," Blithe crooned.

"As am I," Jape smiled, now running his hands through his hair. Jocu rolled his eyes and ignored his brothers.

"Listen guys. We can incorporate both of your ideas. Let's bring them here and help them relax and also massage them personally. Especially the neck area. Focus on the neck because that is where they are hurting the most," Jocu said.

The brothers nodded and whisked the girls to their primary relaxation room! This room was as dreamy and relaxing as any massage center. There were living feathers there and some of them were thick and some were thin. They were meant to massage over the entire body and calm each muscle.

But these feathers were not needed. The brothers wanted to see to the girls personally. The room was also pure white and there was a small pool that was meant to act as a spa. It had warm rocks at the bottom and the water had salt-like gems in it that made the entire body tingle when the person sat in the pool.

The floor and walls were covered with pure white feathers and there was a table filled with cakes and a secret tea that was rumored to not only make you feel good, but keep you awake for days so that brothers could tickle you without you wearing out!

Sasha and Rachel's vision were swimming, but within a few moments, they saw where they were!

"There is always a new and beautiful place in this castle," Sasha said with excitement.

"No wonder I love staying here," Rachel said, now laying back and relaxing.

"Me too!" Sasha added.

"Feeling better?" a voice crooned. Both girls turned and saw both Jape and Blithe sitting on the bed next to them and looking at them with handsome smirks and half-closed eyes.

"Well, well…we typically never have you both here together!" Rachel giggled. For it was true! Both brothers were so flirty that when cute girls were around.

"And to what do we owe this honor?" Sasha chuckled. Both brothers looked at each other and smirked deviously and looked back.

"We are here to help you both relaxxx," Jape said.

"When we apply this lotion to your necks, it will help take the pain out, but you will need a deep muscle massage in that area too," Blithe said, now putting some of the lotion in his hands.

Within a moment, both brothers began massaging the girls' necks with the lotion and making them moan in pure appreciation.

"That feels so good," Sasha groaned in happiness.

"Yes, ohhhh...that's it!" Rachel said happily. Their necks were hurting terribly, but that lotion helped to decrease the pain. Once the brothers were done, Jocu and Vivo walked over.

"Now it's time for the neck massage," Jocu smiled, now cracking his knuckles.

"And we are the ones to help you with it," Vivo grinned, now walking over and moving Sasha's hair from her neck. He then began gently rubbing his thumbs into her neck and massing the area and Jocu did the same to Rachel.

"This is heaven!" Sasha sighed out.

"Get the feathers." Jape whispered to his other brothers. Rachel and Sasha were too deep in a drea-like state to hear anything.

When the girls both closed their eyes, the brothers started tickling their faces with the purple slumber feathers. Once they brushed over their eyes, the girls kept their eyes closed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Sasha woke up with a yawn, so did Rachel. But they found themselves lying face up on their backs instead of face down on their bellies.

And they also couldn't move at all. Their heads and bodies were strapped down to tickle torture tables.

Vivo and Jocu were looking down at the trapped girls. "Hello, ladies. Have a good nap?"

Rachel gulped. "You're gonna tickle us pretty good, huh?"

Vivo chuckled. "Only where you need it most. He tickled Sasha's neck, making her squeak and giggle.

"Your necks have had an excellent massage. Now all they need is a good tickling!" Jocu nuzzled against Rachel's neck.

"Heeheeheeheeheehahahahahaha! That's not fair!" Rachel giggled.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Vivo dusted Sasha's neck with a frilly feather.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha! Stop! I don't like my neck tickled! Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Sasha laughed.

Jape and Blithe nuzzled and cuddled against the nap of Rachel's neck. "Tickle, tickle! Snuggle, snuggle!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Come on, guys! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cut it out!"

"No can do, hon." Jocu started tickling Sasha's neck with his furry fingers. "Coochy, coochy, coo!"

Sasha's laughter grew.

The room filled with the girls' ticklish laughter. They should have known this would happen. Tickle monsters can't resist a chance to tickle someone silly.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Not under my chin!" Sasha squealed as Vivo tickled Sasha under the chin.

Vivo giggled. "Is that your sweet spot?"

"No, her stomach is her sweet spot." Jocu said. He emphasized this by lifting up Sasha's shirt and softly tickling her stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOOOOOO!" Sasha screamed. "PLEASE! NOT THERE!"

"Okay, okay." Jocu stopped. The rest of his brothers stopped and freed the girls. "Feel better?"

"Exhasted from laughter," Rachel breathed out. "But much better."

Sasha hugged Vivo. "Thanks for helping us, guys." She kissed him on the cheek.

The fur on Vivo's face turned pink. "Aw, shucks..."

Rachel giggled. "Hey! I see you blushing! You better not try to go after my sister! She's taken!"

"I know, I know." Vivo said. "But I'm happy to be her friend."

"And we feel the same about you guys." Rachel hugged Blithe and Jape.

Jocu smiled seeing his friends and family so happy. He was glad he met the right humans to befriend.


End file.
